Rick120
Rick120 'is a European Roblox film director, who is most known for [[The Vortex Security Saga|The ''Vortex Security Saga]]. He is the founder of and current owner of Rick Roll'd Productions. History Rick120 joined ROBLOX on June 30, 2008, at first taking up an interest in place building and spent until the end of 2010 building aircraft; during which time he met his good friend Madformerspro. It was during the summer that Rick had taken an interest in the idea of ROBLOX filmmaking, after viewing ROBLOX 2012: End of Roblox and Army of Brothers, both directed by Revenger123, as well at The GodBuilder by DonCurrency. After much decision-making, Rick decided to sign up to ZZRoblox Studios, and set to work on his first ROBLOX feature, which was finally released on October 15, 2010 as Day of Destruction. The film won Rick a Golden R award for 'Best Visual Effects'. Afterwards, Rick convinced Mad to help him on working on an idea of a military-based film. After the release of Day of Destruction, Rick discovered and joined a group known as 'Vortex Security', after gaining an interest in their way, he began secretly setting in motion an idea, which was ultimately going to become Vortex Security: War of the Raiders. War of the Raiders was a surprising success, breaking many records within the first week of its release, earning over 1500 in the first month, making Rick the most-well known European-based Director in ROBLOXiwood. The success brought about two sequels; Vortex Security: Game of Guns and Vortex Security: Endgame, which resulted in Rick becoming among the list of the Top 5 Robloxiwood Directors. In September 2013, Rick officially resumed his Robloxiwood career, with the release of the VS prequel: Vortex Security: Operation Sky Storm. Rick was criticised by multiple people, including fellow actors, after starting a trend in the 'Clan' genre, which had at the time lead to an overflow of Vortex Security spin-off movies, best examples being those made by KrisBush15 and Lazyjtac1301, people who had grown tired of this trend automatically blamed him for seemingly starting it, apparently rumours quickly spread, stating that Rick was never nominated for Best Picture or Director at the 2013 Blox Awards because of it. In July, Rick120 signed a contract to direct Hands of Revengance, a reboot of the 2010 Movie Revenger, which is due for a likely release in 2015. In December, Rick released Currency, a biographical drama film about former fellow director, DonCurrency. Rick120 worked with Madformerspro on Dream Clouds. On February 22, 2014, while filming a scene for Dream Clouds, an argument broke out on set, resulting in the exilement of Mastergyrooman25 after a series of vandalizations on the ROBLOX Film wiki before it was realized on March 15 that Princeofsun2380 was behind a series of arguments on the filming of the movie. Rick120 and CosimoValuta were recently criticized for frequent low-reviews on each other's films that began due to a bad review on Currency. Director Filmography '''Released 'Upcoming Productions' 'Cancelled Productions' Producer Filmography Acting Filmography 'Released' 'Upcoming' 'Cancelled' Awards *On July 6th, 2013, Rick120 received the BLOX award for Best Storyline for Vortex Security: Endgame. Category:Actors Category:Directors Category:Producers